A Real Boy    follows Seven Stages
by BuffyAngel68
Summary: Once again Neal is a bit shaken by the books chosen for him. For once he volunteers a reason. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Real Boy

Author: BuffyAngel68

Rating: FRT

Summary : Once again, Neal is a bit shaken by the message in the books chosen for him. For once, he volunteers a reason. Eventually.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them and made no money off this work of fiction. Right?

As Neal cruised into Peter's office and placed books and assignments on his handler's desk, Peter gazed up from the paperwork he'd been focused on and leaned back in his chair.

"Morning."

"Hail and well met, sir Jiminy Cricket."

"You were supposed to read the book, not watch the Disney DVD."

"You wound me, Peter. I did both. The movie was a reward for getting through Collodi's grand work of darkness."

"Not exactly meant for kids, I'll grant you that."

"Major understatement. I had the animated image in my head when I started, I guess. There Pinocchio is a guileless kid who takes the wrong path and gets in trouble because he doesn't know any better. The book version, he's petulant and almost… actively, deliberately cruel. I mean, he kills the cricket, for God's sake."

Peter snorted faintly.

"Should I be worried about the greeting I got when you showed up today?"

"I'm no more Pinocchio than I am Tom Sawyer." Neal protested.

"Some."

Neal eventually nodded.

"I'll give you that."

Peter thought deeply for a few moments before he continued the discussion.

"You're positive I'm the bug? Sure, you could say I try to be your conscience, but there are other viable options, aren't there?"

"What, like Geppetto? You'd make a great dad, Peter, but…"

"I know, and I'm still working on that for you. Geppetto wasn't what I was thinking. Not exactly, anyway. I can't decide who I feel more like. It depends on the day and the situation. Damn, the best examples I can come up with are all from the Disney version, too."

"Like?"

"Some days I'm your partner in crime and we lead each other head on into trouble."

"Lampwick on Pleasure island."

"Other times I'm the taskmaster who makes you dance then does everything to be sure the valuable commodity stays in his cage."

Neal shivered lightly and lost a bit of color.

"Stromboli."

"Hey, I hate it, too… but not half as much as when I feel like Honest John."

"Not sure I get that one."

"He games the kid into something he knows is dangerous… holds out the big shiny carrot and smiles, knowing as long as he tells Pinocchio it's good for him, the kid'll do everything John says."

"Peter… come on. Okay, so helping you on cases isn't completely voluntary, but mostly… it is. I'm not a naïve child. I do it because I want to."

"Mostly. If you didn't have the sword over your head, suspended by a human hair, would you stay?"

Neal stared at his handler for a long time, his expression rapidly transitioning through myriad emotions, before he answered.

"I guess that leads us to the other book."

"I guess so. It's yours to keep, by the way."

"Thank you. Just so you know, I do get the intent. Hard not to."

"Little bunny runs away, Mama follows, doing whatever's necessary to bring him home. Yeah, not exactly subtle." Peter chuckled. "More El's way of putting it than mine, I think… but I have to say I'm with her a hundred and ten percent."

"Can't wait to see you turn into a bird."

"Whatever's necessary." Peter responded solemnly. Neal studied him carefully, a touch surprised at the determination he found, yet at the same time realizing he'd always known, deep inside, that Peter would do exactly what he promised. Flood, drought, mountains or cities, Peter would follow. Peter would find him. Peter would bring him home. "Your report on 'Proof' is here?"

"It is. El and I had a great talk."

"I'm glad. Wow, the one on 'Pinocchio', too. Great. You'll get your grades in a few days."

"Thanks. You know, we should set up a system. Enough A's and I get a treat."

"Such as?"

"A museum trip, a dinner out with you and El… ice cream."

Peter laughed.

"I can probably manage that. Flavor?"

"Rocky Road."

"Appropriate."

"In more ways than one." Neal replied cryptically, rising, gathering his book and exiting before Peter could question him further.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A Real Boy 2/2

THAT EVENING: A BAR CLOSE TO NEAL'S APARTMENT

"You're kidding, right? That's what all this has been about? Books?"

"Snickering is beneath you, Agent Jones. It's a lot more serious than you might think."

Realizing Neal was being honest, the other man sobered and probed further.

"When you hit him… that was over a book."

"One about a man who couldn't get past the sudden death of his wife." Neal responded softly, staring into his glass of brandy. "He didn't get the distinction between 'abhors violence' and 'won't throw a punch even if provoked'.

"Not surprising. Most of the time you look like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth. Now that I know the circumstances, I , uh… I guess I owe you an apology for pushing you like that."

"Not necessary, but to avoid an argument I accept." Neal told him, smiling faintly.

"Thanks. So is it better with the two of you now?"

"It is. I'm not really mad anymore. His heart was in the right place. He wanted to be sure I could see that I wasn't alone. He said the pain and the fury could consume me and he wasn't about to let it happen. If I needed someone to be there when I finally blow up or break down…"

"Yeah, that's Peter alright." Jones concurred, sipping his beer. "Not that you *will* ever break down. Least I can't see it happening. You don't wallow, you take action."

"That's what he's afraid of."

"So are the rest of us."

Neal tensed up and he forced himself to release his now fierce grip on the snifter in front of him.

"I'd have a right."

"No argument there. You'd be trashin' all the good you've done, though."

Neal chuckled quietly.

"That's a damn short list compared to what's on the other side of the ledger."

"Gettin' longer every day, though. You've got a really good heart Neal. I've seen it over and over. The more you listen to it and trust what it tells you instead of defaulting to lies and fear, the way you've always done… the better everything'll be."

Neal straightened abruptly and threw Jones a deeply surprised look.

"Fear? You think I survived all these years because I was *afraid*?"

"No, but I think you started because of it. Fear of what was behind you. Fear of going hungry and not having somewhere safe and dry to sleep. Fear of never being able to stop running so you could, just for once, take a deep breath."

Neal slowly turned his gaze back to the bottom of his glass.

"I breathe just fine."

"Now you do."

Silence reigned between the two men for a long time. Eventually, however, an idea drifted to the surface of Jones' thoughts. He studied it silently, pondered it with caution and intent then drew his phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and dialed.

"Boss. Yeah, hi. Nothing work related. Not really. Caffrey told me about the thing you and he are doing with the books… yes, I apologized. Look, I'm really intrigued with the idea and I wondered if you'd let me… you don't mind? He won't be handing in any report for about a month, probably. Nah, it's not difficult, it's just really long. The King book, the one he re-released in an uncut version a few years back… yeah, that's it. Well… it's not that, I'd just rather… Okay. Thanks. I'll tell him. Okay. Give my love to Elizabeth. Night, boss."

When Jones looked up from stowing his phone again, he found Neal staring at him with robustly sparking eyes and a curious grin.

"And?"

"He said I could do your next book, but it'll take a long while to finish so you'll be getting one or two shorter ones in the meantime. Okay?"

"I can handle that."

"I don't doubt it for a minute."

"Is the book at your place?"

"Nope. I got permission to take you a little ways off grid and get you your own copy at the bookstore." Jones revealed, rising and leaving money for both drinks on the bar. Neal followed him through the crowds and out to the street.

"Is it a surprise or do I get more than the cryptic description I heard over the phone?"

"Don't suppose you ever read much Steven King."

"Only his newer work. I really admire his insight into human frailty, the motivation for doing what we do, the nature of courage and the different shapes it can take. His more recent work is mature and deep… not many authors could grow and be willing to open up about their personal struggles the way he has."

"I have to agree with that. You must've heard of 'The Stand' though."

Neal halted in the process of sliding into the passenger seat of Jones' car, staring blankly at the other man.

"Of course I've heard of it. You're not serious."

"As a heart attack, my man, as a heart attack. Close the door, yeah? I wanna get this done kinda quick. I stay up much longer I'll be a wreck at the office tomorrow."

END


End file.
